


Carnival Makeout

by AstronSouls



Series: Lollistein One-shots [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lollistein - Freeform, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by: Cera Roman Lollistein aka ot3.Them at a carnival</p><p>Warning: This is not a first for me, but I had to get into a certain mindset to write this because I throw no shade on ships but just odd for me lol.</p><p>Summary: Laura, Carmilla and Danny decide to go to the Carnival on a date, fun, fluff and laughs ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Makeout

“Laura, you are going to get a tummy ache.” Danny says shaking her head, absent mindedly playing with Carmilla’s hand resting on the table.

“I’ll be fine” Laura states between bites of cotton candy.

“Sweetie, she’s right ya know.” The vampire states smiling at the redhead, “Have you read that book I gave you yet?”

“Not yet, still reading Shakespeare’s sonnets to keep up with you!” the redhead states with a laugh and tries to snag a small bag of candy from Laura.

“Hey!” the blond grumps watching the redhead toss a piece of candy to their girlfriend, both looking back at her with a smirk.

“You two are mean…” she pouts while still shewing on a piece of candy.

Both women look at each other, that pout was lethal and they both knew it.

“You want this one?” Carmilla asks, and groans as Danny shakes her head. “You owe me babe…”

The vampire gets up and moves around the table, “Don’t pout cutie, you know we are just playing around.”

They had an interesting dynamic, while Danny was more the heroic one, Carmilla was the aggressive strong one, and Laura was the instigator.

So both older women knew what Laura was up too with that pout, but always played along.

Laura kept her pout in place as her girlfriend scoots closer.

“How can we make it up too love?”

Carmilla reaches up and tucks some blond hair behind the girl’s ear and waits.

“Oh well…”Laura starts but trails off looking at both of them for a moment, “How about you two making out…been a while.” 

She smirks as the vampire chuckles, while shaking her head “I cannot argue with that.” She picks u her head looking at the redhead.

Danny was in mid-chew when Laura made her requests, and even though she loved both women dearly, her and Carmilla were not very touchy feely with one another; at least in public.

Standing, Carmilla raises an eyebrow and waits for Danny to make a decision.

Danny sets the small bag of candy down, and rakes her eyes over Carmilla’s body, seeing the signature black top, with midriff showing, jeans with a studded belt; of course can’t forget the punk bracelets the woman never left the house without.

She licks and then bites her lower lip as the vampire starts to move back around the corner, and slowly sit back down in her seat.

The brunette wasn’t going to make the first move this time, so she lent back in her chair and smirks waiting for the assault she knew was coming.

Suddenly Danny moves out of her chair, tilts the vampire chin up and crashes their lips together; because if she really admitted it, she did like kissing the vampire.

Carmilla yelps, as the chair goes back words, but kisses back as she tries not to laugh; hands gripping shoulders as they land on the ground but lips never separating.

Laura couldn’t help but laugh as her girlfriend’s topple over while being lip locked, but her laughing stops when both of the women moan; her eyes are now glued on her girlfriend’s making out on the ground at the carnival.

“Fuck…we may leave early…” Laura states to herself as the two women in front of her deepen the kiss.

Carmilla was definitely enjoying herself, the redhead’s lips are soft and forceful as they battle for dominance in the kiss; that is until a throat clears.

They look up to see some guy in a suit tapping his foot.

Putting on her most innocent face, the vampire smiles “Something wrong sir?”

“Please get off the ground.” He states, then walks off without another word.

All three look at each other for a moment, then begin to laugh as Danny helps Carmilla off the ground.

“Well that was fun, but…” Danny says as she and Carmilla look at Laura, eyes dark with want.

“What are you two thinking?” Laura says getting out of her seat and stepping backwards away from them.

They step forward, Danny to the left and the vampire from the right not saying a word; like they were stalking prey and knew they would win.

“Danny…Carmilla?” She sees them lick their lips, and that was her queue to turn and run.

“Oh no you don’t cupcake!”

“Oh sweetie, you’re gonna lose!”

Both Carmilla and Danny shout at the same time, quickly the vampire uses her speed to cut the blond off while dodging through carnival goers.

Danny just trots up behind the blond and picks her up when the vampire cuts her off and twirls, “You are mischievous!”

Laura laughs, “Put me down woman!”

Chuckling, Danny sets her down and see the vampire smiling at them, “How about we go home and continue where we left off?”

Carmilla’s smile gets bigger, “As long as we have a Laura sandwich, I’m in.”

“Oh god you two!” Laura blushes a deep red, as a few people walking by glance at them.

Laughing, Carmilla pulls Laura close and kisses her softly, “I love when you blush…and you…” She looks at Danny, “That smile is killer, let’s go home.”

Danny grins, and wraps an arm around the Vampire, while Carmilla takes Laura’s hand and they leave the carnival to have a different kind of fun.

 

END

Apologies if it's not that great


End file.
